Skyscraper
by SamyUchiha
Summary: O amor nunca foi bom para Sakura, e ver Sasuke se casando com Karin seria demais pra ela, e por isso ela aceita uma missão médica de três anos na vila da Areia. Quando ela volta, ela está mudada. Agora ela é Haruno Sakura, a segunda Tsunade. Uma garota guerreira e sem medos. Mas infelizmente, com o coração quebrado.
1. Prólogo

_**Classificação etária**__: M_

_**Universo:**__Pos Cannon_

_**Gênero:**____Romance/Drama/Outros_

_**Disclamer**__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Sinopse:**____O que você faria se o amor da sua vida estivesse para se casar com outra pessoa? - "Eu sempre estive do seu lado Sasuke-kun. Por que eu não sou boa o bastante? No que ela é melhor que eu?" O amor nunca foi bom para Sakura, e ver Sasuke se casando com Karin seria demais pra ela, e por isso ela aceita uma missão médica de três anos na vila da Areia. Quando ela volta, ela está mudada. Não é mais a mesma garota chorona de antes. Agora ela é Haruno Sakura, a segunda Tsunade. Uma garota guerreira e sem medos. Mas infelizmente, com o coração quebrado._

_**Autora: SamyUchiha**_

Prólogo

Os céus estão chorando

E eu estou assistindo

Pegando as lágrimas com minhas mãos

O silêncio soa como um final, como se nunca fôssemos ter uma chance

Você tem que me fazer sentir como se não tivesse restado nada de mim?

– Eu estou feliz por você Sasuke-kun, espero que seja muito feliz com Karin – As palavras pareciam rasgar sua garganta e ela estava tentando conter a vontade de chorar, enquanto dirigia a ele um largo sorriso.

A noticia de que Sasuke e Karin iriam se casar a chocou em primeiro momento. Ela ficou sentada no canto de sua sala no hospital de Konoha, olhando para as paredes brancas por horas sem mover um único músculo, porém, ela não havia chorado. Nem uma gota de lágrima havia escorrido pelo belo rosto de porcelana da rosada, e ela se sentia orgulhosa de si mesma por isso.

Mas agora, vestida com um adorável vestido verde, apertado no busto e solto abaixo de sua cintura, bebendo um Sakê de primeira qualidade, enquanto olhava nos olhos apáticos do ex-vingador Sasuke Uchiha, em sua _festa de noivado_, parecia ser demais pra ela.

– Eu precisava reconstruir o meu clã, Karin parecia ser a mais apta e acessível pra isso – Falou ele enquanto dava de ombros com as mãos nos bolsos demonstrando a sua típica indiferença.

_Eu sempre estive do seu lado Sasuke-kun. Por que eu não sou boa o bastante? No que ela é melhor que eu?_

– Entendo... Bem Sasuke-kun, eu estou indo em uma missão longa agora, então eu provavelmente não estarei aqui quando você se casar. Quero que pegue isso. É pra você. – Falou ela, enquanto empurrava um embrulho cinza claro pra ele.

Era uma Katana nova. Ela sabia que a dele havia sido quebrada em pedaços durante a luta contra Madara na Quarta guerra ninja, e ela havia cuidadosamente escolhido aquela para ele, se certificando de pintar o símbolo do clã Uchiha na bainha.

Depois de entregue o presente, ela se virou e começou a andar pra longe dele, acenando com as mãos.

_Eu te amo Sasuke-kun. Eu te amo tanto... Por favor, por favor, por favor... Me peça pra ficar, diga que me ama também, Por favor, por favor, por favor..._

– Hn – Foi tudo o que ele disse em resposta.

E enquanto ela se dirigia para casa, se preparar para sua missão médica de três anos na vila da areia, junto com o Kazekage e sua mais nova esposa, Sabaku no Ino, ela duvidava que um dia iria conseguir juntar os pedaços de seu pobre e maltratado coração.


	2. Back To Home

_**Classificação etária**__: M_

_**Universo: **__Pos Cannon_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama/Outros_

_**Disclamer**__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Sinopse: **__O que você faria se o amor da sua vida estivesse para se casar com outra pessoa? - "Eu sempre estive do seu lado Sasuke-kun. Por que eu não sou boa o bastante? No que ela é melhor que eu?" O amor nunca foi bom para Sakura, e ver Sasuke se casando com Karin seria demais pra ela, e por isso ela aceita uma missão médica de três anos na vila da Areia. Quando ela volta, ela está mudada. Não é mais a mesma garota chorona de antes. Agora ela é Haruno Sakura, a segunda Tsunade. Uma garota guerreira e sem medos. Mas infelizmente, com o coração quebrado._

_**Autora: SamyUchiha**_

Back To Home

Uma leve batida soa na porta da sala da Hokage Senju Tsunade.

Ela olha para a pilha de papéis a sua frente, e franze o cenho em irritação. "_Quem quer que seja atrás dessa porta, vai se dar muito mal. A não ser que tenha trazido algum Sakê_...", pensava ela, enquanto murmurava um "Entre".

– Não são nem dez horas da manhã e você já está irritada, Shishou?

A Hokage não pôde esconder sua surpresa ao ver quem entrava por sua porta.

Longos cabelos róseos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, e uma franja jogada ligeiramente para o lado. Seios quase tão fartos quantos os seus próprios, sendo apertados despretensiosamente por uma regata vermelha com ziper que ia até a metade de sua barriga, expondo uma t-shirt. Um short preto curto e uma mini-saia com o símbolo dos Haruno, aberta nas laterais que demarcava as coxas fartas e malhadas da Kunoichi. E para completar, a figura em sua frente usavauma Katana com a bainha vermelha presa nas costas.

_Haruno Sakura havia voltado._

_E não havia como Tsunade estar mais feliz que agora._

_Sua pupila havia finalmente voltado ao seu lar._

Levantou de sua confortável cadeira, e deu um abraço apertado na rosada.

– Bem-vinda de volta.

Eram quase meio dia quando ela deixou o escritório de sua Shishou. Finalmente sua missão havia terminado e ela pôde voltar para casa.

Porém, agora mal conseguia se aguentar em pé. Todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam estar doloridos, dada a sua viagem de três dias. Ela decidiu que viria o mais rápido possível para casa, devido à saudade, e acabou por não parar para descansar.

_Estúpida_. Sua consciência ralhou. Mas ela a ignorou. _Estava cansada demais_...

Quando estava passando pela barraca de rámen mais conhecida de toda Konoha, o Ichiraku, ela ouviu alguns gritos, o qual identificou serem de Uzumaki Naruto, o ninja número um, hiperativo e cabeça oca, e claro, _seu melhor amigo_.

Ela sorriu e entrou no local. Decidindo que também estava com fome, e comer uma tigela de rámen não a mataria.

Deu de ombros e sentou-se no primeiro lugar vago que encontrou. Não olhou para os lados quando pediu uma rámen de carne. Ela queria ver se Naruto em toda a sua forma desajeitada e desligada, conseguiria a reconhecer.

Mas ao que parecia, algumas coisas haviam mudado no tempo que ela ficou fora. E ele já não era mais tão desligado assim.

– SAKURA-CHAN! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FINALMENTE VOLTOU! – Essa foi a ultima coisa que ela ouviu, antes de ser esmagada em um abraço pelo loiro.

Ela ignorou os protestos de seu corpo dolorido e o abraçou de volta, dando um enorme sorriso pra ele.

E ela não era a única que havia crescido fisicamente, também. Naruto agora estava ainda mais parecido com seu pai, Minato.

O cabelo estava mais longo, e ele estava usando as mesmas roupas que seu pai usava antigamente, só que na cor _laranja_.

E com um suspiro, ela percebeu que talvez as coisas não tenham mudado tanto assim.

– Como você está, Naruto-kun? – Ela perguntou com uma voz doce. Ela havia amadurecido muito durante os anos que havia passado fora, e seu autocontrole estava muito melhor, também. Ela já não chorava mais por qualquer bobagem. Ela agora era uma mulher. Decidida e forte.

– Eu estou ótimo Sakura-chan! E eu estava morrendo de saudades de você! Eu até queria ir atrás de você em Suna, mas a Oba-chan não deixou, aquela velha chata e... – Mas ele não pôde continuar a falar, porque foi interrompido por um poderoso soco da Kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

– NARUTO! Será que você não muda? Não fale assim da Tsunade-sama!

_Talvez ela não tenha mudado tanto assim, também._

– ITAI, SAKURA-CHAN! O seu soco parece estar ainda mais forte! – Falou o loiro, enquanto choramingava com a mão na cabeça.

Ela somente riu, sentindo uma sensação de nostalgia... Com Naruto ali, parecia que ela nunca havia saído da vila.

– Tsc. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, vocês não mudam. – Falou uma voz fria vindo de suas costas.

Ela viu Naruto se virar pra ela com um olhar desesperado, demonstrando toda a sua preocupação para com ela. E ela se sentia grata por ter o loiro como seu amigo.

Mas diferente do que Sasuke tinha acabado de falar, ela havia _sim_ mudado. E quando ela se virou para o Uchiha, com um sorriso delicado em seu rosto, e sem o familiar rubor em suas bochechas, ela claramente demonstrou isso.

– Olá Sasuke, já faz algum tempo desde que nos vimos pela última vez. – Ela falou simplesmente, com uma diplomacia e firmeza em sua voz, que surpreendeu os dois shinobis que estavam com ela.

E ela percebeu que Sasuke, por uma fração de segundo, franziu o cenho em confusão, e então voltou para a sua postura apática. Olhando intensamente em seus olhos. Ele parecia procurar por algo. Algo que ela não fazia ideia do que era, mas tinha certeza de que ele nunca iria encontrar. Ela sabia como esconder os seus sentimentos agora.

_Eu não sou mais uma adolescente, Sasuke-kun._

– Sim – Ele concordou. E ao que parecia, _ele_ era quem não havia mudado nada. Continuava o mesmo monossílabo e indiferente Uchiha Sasuke que ela sempre conheceu. Ele somente parecia mais velho, mas ela podia ver que ainda era o mesmo.

Ele não mais usava a roupa de quando treinava com Orochimaru. Agora ele usava um colete de Jounnin, por cima de uma blusa preta de manga comprida. Calças pretas e uma sandália ninja.

_Ele parecia ainda mais lindo do que ela se lembrava._

E isso fez com que lembranças que ela desejava veemente esquecer, surgissem por sua mente. E ela sentiu um aperto em seu coração.

Não que ela ainda sentisse alguma coisa pelo Uchiha. _É claro que não_. Isso era algo que ela mantinha em seu _passado_. Era só o seu pequeno e ainda machucado coração que estava se habituando a ter o Uchiha por perto novamente.

_Mas isso não significava nada._

_Absolutamente nada._

– Bem, acho que eu devo ir agora. Estou precisando de um banho e uma boa cama. Todos os músculos do meu corpo estão doloridos. – Falou ela, já se levantando e abraçando Naruto.

– Você quer que eu acompanhe você, Sakura-chan? Você está cansada e algum ninja idiota pode atacar você.

– Baka, quem você acha que eu sou? Uma Gennin? Não brinque comigo. Eu sei muito bem me defender, e além disso, eu tive um treino muito pesado em Suna durante todos esses anos, ou você acha que eu fiquei parada lá? – Falou ela com os braços cruzados, e o queixo levantado.

– Ér... Eu achei que você tinha ido lá para uma missão médica. – falou ele, enquanto coçava a nuca em um gesto de nervosismo.

– E pra treinar, também. Gaara-kun perguntou se eu não queria que ele me treinasse enquanto eu estava lá. E eu obviamente aceitei. Fazia parte da missão. – Falou ela, dando de ombros em seguida.

– Gaara-kun? Kun? Por acaso você furou o olho da Ino nessa missão, Sakura-chan? Eu pensei que vocês eram amigas!

– BAKA! NARUTO, VOCÊ É UM GRANDE BAKA! – Disse a rosada enquanto arremessava o loiro por um bons metros, com um poderoso soco.

Depois de recomposta, ela se virou rapidamente para a saída da barraca. Tudo o que queria era ir pra casa. Mas foi surpreendida quando bateu em algo sólido, e um cheiro de menta inundou as suas narinas.

Ela olhou pra cima, e seus olhos se arregalaram ao constatar que ela havia batido no peitoral de Sasuke.

– Hm, Sasuke. Eu me esqueci que você estava aí, me desculpe. – Ela falou, mais fria do que o seu normal, enquanto dava a volta por ele e seguia em direção a sua casa. Sem se despedir. Ela achou que isso não faria diferença, já que ele provavelmente somente responderia com um simples "Hn".

E enquanto ela caminhava, ela constatou que mesmo que ela não sentisse mais nada pelo Uchiha, porque ela definitivamente _não_ sentia, ela ainda não se sentia confortável na presença dele.

Ela não queria saber que haviam garotos de cabelos rebeldes e olhos vermelhos circulando pelo distrito Uchiha. Ela não queria saber se ele estava feliz com Karin ou não. Ela não queria saber se ele amava a mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Ela não queria saber nada disso.

_Não que isso fosse a afetar de alguma forma, é claro._

_Sasuke não era nada mais do que um velho amigo pra ela agora._

_Nada. Nada mais._

**Notas da Autora:**

_Então, pessoas lindas. O que acharam desse capítulo? Reviews são sempre bem vindos! *u*_

_Até a próxima :)_

**Reviews:**

Charlize – Tudo bem, os reviews não precisam ser longos, basta dizer um "continue", que já está de bom tamanho pra mim! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo *-* Beijoos 3

Strikis – Bem, infelizmente o Sasuke se casa sim com a Vakarin, mas ele tem os seus motivos... Ops, haha. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :) Beijoos 3


	3. Uchiha Itachi

_**Classificação etária**__: M_

_**Universo:**__Pos Cannon_

_**Gênero:**__Romance/Drama/Outros_

_**Disclamer**__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Sinopse:**__O que você faria se o amor da sua vida estivesse para se casar com outra pessoa? - "Eu sempre estive do seu lado Sasuke-kun. Por que eu não sou boa o bastante? No que ela é melhor que eu?" O amor nunca foi bom para Sakura, e ver Sasuke se casando com Karin seria demais pra ela, e por isso ela aceita uma missão médica de três anos na vila da Areia. Quando ela volta, ela está mudada. Não é mais a mesma garota chorona de antes. Agora ela é Haruno Sakura, a segunda Tsunade. Uma garota guerreira e sem medos. Mas infelizmente, com o coração quebrado._

_**Autora: SamyUchiha**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hello - Yui

Seria melhor

Se nem tivesse te conhecido

Diga olá, diga adeus

O sentimento do começo não para

É frustrante, mas me apaixono

Fico com vontade de chorar

Com a imagem de suas costas

Por isso talvez, sim, não posso mais voltar

Um dia ainda

Te deixarei louco por mim

Um diabo meigo que sorri

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ela não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por ver a cena a sua frente.

Ela nunca imaginou que se saísse para dar um passeio pela vila, para ver o que havia mudado ao longe desses anos que estava fora, ela presenciaria a cena a sua frente.

Sasuke estava trazendo seu filho para a academia ninja.

O garoto parecia ser uma miniatura de Sasuke, com cabelos negros espetados, olhos negros intensos e ainda usava a mesma roupa que Sasuke usava quando eles eram Gennins.

Ele era Kawaii. Definitivamente muito Kawaii.

_Bem, ela não tinha motivos para ficar triste, certo?_

Sasuke estava sorrindo. E era um largo sorriso. Algo que ela nunca havia visto no rosto dele.

_E era simplesmente a coisa mais linda que ela já havia visto._

E ela percebeu que nunca havia visto Sasuke tão feliz quanto parecia estar naquele momento, com o pequeno Sasuke sendo levado em suas costas.

_E isso a machucou de alguma forma. Mas ela ignorou isso enquanto ia em direção a eles._

– Heh. Ele é exatamente igual a você – Ela disse sorrindo. Ganhando a atenção dos dois. E ela percebeu que o sorriso de Sasuke havia se alargado ainda mais. E uma parte traiçoeira de sua mente, insistiu em lhe dizer que era por causa _dela_, mas ela fez o que havia feito durante todo o tempo desde que havia encontrando Sasuke. Ignorou aquilo.

– Papai, quem é ela? – O pequeno perguntou, corado.

– Eu sou a companheira de time de seu pai. Meu nome é Sa...

– Você é a Sakura-chan? – O pequeno perguntou, alegre. E ela olhou interrogativamente para Sasuke enquanto assentia com a cabeça para o pequeno.

Como ele sabia quem ela era?

Sasuke havia contado...?

Não. Ele nunca faria isso.

_Não é?_

– O tio Naruto fala o tempo todo de você! Eu acho que eu sei tudo sobre você. – O pequeno falou, e mesmo que ele tivesse apenas três anos, ele parecia ser muito esperto e astuto.

Ele era um Uchiha, afinal.

E antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa para o pequeno, Sasuke tomou a palavra pela primeira vez.

– Bem, acho que você deve ir para a academia não é? Ou quer levar outra bronca do Iruka? – Ele colocou o pequeno no chão, agora emburrado, e bagunçou seus cabelos.

E naquele momento, ela percebeu o quanto Sasuke amava aquele pequeno garoto. E o quão bom pai ele era.

_E ela se sentiu feliz por ele._

– Tudo bem – Falou ele desanimado – Tchau papai, tchau Sakura-chan! – Falou ele acenando, já com um sorriso no rosto.

– Tchau. – Ela falou, com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto.

_O garoto havia a encantado, também._

– Ele é adorável – Falou pra Sasuke, olhando o pequeno correr pra dentro da academia ninja.

– Sim. – E ela pode ouvir o orgulho em sua voz geralmente indiferente.

– Qual o nome dele? – Perguntou.

– Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. – E ela olhou para Sasuke, surpresa, e o viu sorrindo alegremente.

– Esse é um bom nome. – Ela falou sorrindo pra ele, já recuperada. Ela sabia o quanto aquilo significava para Sasuke. – Bem, eu vou ir ao hospital agora. Tchau, Sasuke-san.

E ela o viu fazer uma careta quando ouviu o sufixo que ela havia posto.

– Você não precisa me chamar com tanta formalidade, Sakura.

– Tudo bem. Vou te chamar só de Sasuke, então. – Ela falou sorrindo.

– Você pode colocar o Kun se quiser. – Ele falou e o sorriso dela vacilou quando ela imaginou que Karin também o chamava assim.

– Eu realmente preciso ir – Ela falou, enquanto corria para longe.

Não é que ela estive fugindo dele, ou algo assim. Era só demais pra ela. Tudo aquilo. Ela havia entrado em contato com um novo Sasuke.

_Uma pessoa com sentimentos._

_E ela percebeu que talvez eles pudessem ser amigos._

_Mesmo que talvez ela nunca mais volte a colocar o sufixo no nome dele._

_Mesmo que o fantasma de Karin sempre fique entre eles._

_Eles ainda podiam ser amigos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Bem. Acho que vocês já esperavam por isso, mas agora que Sakura voltou, o antigo time 7 será reestabelecido. Com a adição de Sai. – Falou a Hokage.

Já faziam quatro dias que ela estava de volta, e quando ela acordou essa manhã, ela viu um Ambu em sua porta, a chamando urgentemente para comparecer à sala da Hokage.

E quando chegou lá, percebeu que Sasuke, Naruto, Sai e até Kakashi estavam ali.

– É ISSO AÍ! EU SABIA QUE UM DIA NÓS VOLTARÍAMOS A SER UM TIME, DATTEBAYO!

Não era necessário comentar quem havia gritado isso a todo fôlego com o punho levantado para cima.

– Calado. – A Hokage repreendeu enquanto batia o punho na mesa. – Bem, continuando, eu quero que vocês façam um treino especial durante uma semana. Para irem se acostumando com a habilidade que cada um adquiriu ao longo dos anos. Entendido?

– Hai. – Falaram todos os presentes de da sala, em uníssono.

– Vocês estão dispensados, e podem começar com o treino hoje mesmo se quiserem. A área de treinamento três é toda de vocês. Agora saiam.

– Né, né, né. Nós vamos treinar hoje, não vamos? – Perguntou Naruto, todo empolgado, quando já estavam do lado de fora da sala da Hokage.

– Por mim, tudo bem. – Falou a Haruno.

– Hn. – Falou Sasuke, concordando, enquanto se colocava ao lado da Kunoichi, que estava escorada na parede.

– Se a feiosa e o Uchiha vão, eu não vejo porque não ir. – Falou Sai, se escorando do outro lado de Sakura.

– Você continua o mesmo idiota, Sai. – Ela falou enquanto sorria pra ele.

– Tudo bem então. Daqui uma hora quero ver todos vocês na área de treinamento. Até lá. – Falou Kakashi, sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça logo em seguida.

– Bem, eu vou pra casa então. – Sakura disse, enquanto se espreguiçava.

Naruto seguiu o ritmo que os seios de Sakura faziam enquanto ela se espreguiçava e começou a babar.

– Quer um babador, dobe? – Perguntou o Uchiha.

– Cala a boca, Teme! – Naruto praticamente gritou, enquanto tentava esconder o rubor de suas bochechas.

– Tsc. Me obrigue.

– Hey, hey. Vamos se acalmar, sim? Naruto, você pode me acompanhar até em casa? – Perguntou Sakura tentando conter os dois que já estavam prontos para começar a se socar.

– Claro, Sakura-chan! Vamos. – Ele falou enquanto a puxava pela mão, não a deixando se despedir dos outros.

Naruto seria sempre Naruto.

_Foi só eu que achei o Itachi-kun, tipo, super Kawaii? *u*__  
__E também, ainda bem que ele não tem nada da karin, porque né -q__  
__Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e que deixem suas opiniões pra mim. lembrando que, se acharem que algo está ruim não hesitem em me informar :DD__  
__Beijoos e até o próximo capítulo _

Reviews:

Strikis – Não se preocupe, o Sasuke-kun não sente nada pela Karin além de desprezo, haha.


	4. Sai x Sakura

_Classificação etária__: M_

_Universo:__Pos Cannon_

_Gênero:__Romance/Drama/Outros_

_Disclamer__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sinopse:__O que você faria se o amor da sua vida estivesse para se casar com outra pessoa? - "Eu sempre estive do seu lado Sasuke-kun. Por que eu não sou boa o bastante? No que ela é melhor que eu?" O amor nunca foi bom para Sakura, e ver Sasuke se casando com Karin seria demais pra ela, e por isso ela aceita uma missão médica de três anos na vila da Areia. Quando ela volta, ela está mudada. Não é mais a mesma garota chorona de antes. Agora ela é Haruno Sakura, a segunda Tsunade. Uma garota guerreira e sem medos. Mas infelizmente, com o coração quebrado._

_Autora: SamyUchiha_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skyscraper**

Você pode levar tudo que eu tenho

Você pode quebrar tudo que eu sou

Como se eu fosse feita de vidro

Como se eu fosse feita de papel

Vá em frente e tente me derrubar

Eu vou levantar do chão

Como um arranha-céu

Como um arranha-céu

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Merda, eu vou me atrasar para o treino assim! – Dizia a rosada enquanto colocava sua roupa ninja apressadamente.

Depois que ela havia voltado do encontro da Hokage, ela acabou por dormir um pouco, e agora, faltando dez minutos para o horário marcado, ela estava desesperada.

Ouviu batidas na porta e achou que fosse Naruto que havia vindo busca-la, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa, ao abrir a porta e encontrar cabelos vermelhos em um corte até o ombro, parecido com o que ela mesma tinha antigamente, e usando roupas bordadas com o símbolo do clã Uchiha.

– Karin – Sakura disse com uma postura indiferente enquanto via a ruiva a empurrar para o lado e entrar sem ser convidada.

– Quando me disseram que você tinha voltado eu não quis acreditar. O quão cara de pau você pode ser? Achei que você tivesse entendido que Sasuke quis a mim, não a você.

Ela não precisava que Karin dissesse a ela que Sasuke a havia escolhido. Ela presenciou com seus próprios olhos quando ele a pediu em casamento.

Ela viu com seus próprios olhos quando Sasuke entrou correndo no quarto onde a ruiva estava, perguntando se ela estava bem, depois que toda a guerra terminou.

Ela viu os olhos dele virarem na direção dela, e seus olhos se encontrarem.

Até que ele se virou na direção da outra e a pediu em casamento.

O coração dela se quebrou em pedaços naquela hora, mas ela se manteve firme, terminando de curar os ferimentos da ruiva, para então, de forma automática, se dirigir a outra sala qualquer do hospital, que depois ela identificou como a dela própria, e ficou lá.

_Ela se lembrava muito bem._

– A minha vida não tem absolutamente nada a ver com vocês dois. Konoha é o meu lar e por isso eu voltei. Agora por favor, vá embora, eu estou ocupada. – Falou com uma voz sem emoção.

– Ninguém estava sentindo a sua falta. Sugiro que se agarre ao que lhe resta de amor próprio e _vá embora_. Dessa vez pra sempre.

– E eu sugiro que você vá embora se não quer parar no hospital com ossos quebrados e sangrando. – Ameaçou a rosada com voz sombria.

– Tudo bem, eu vou embora, não vim para brigar. Na verdade, vim aqui para te lembrar. Sasuke, eu e o _garoto_ – Aquilo era desprezo na voz da outra ou ela estava enganada? – Somos uma família. É a primeira vez que Sasuke está feliz em muitos anos, e você não vai querer destruir isso, não é? Não vai querer destruir a vida de uma pobre criança, não é? – E então ela foi embora.

xxx

– HEY, SAKURA-CHAN! PORQUE DEMOROU TANTO? ATÉ O KAKASHI JÁ CHEGOU! – Falou um Naruto elétrico.

Podia ser visto de longe a animação do loiro. E na verdade, ela entendia como ele se sentia, de qualquer forma.

O time 7 estava reunido novamente.

– Está tudo bem, Sakura? – Perguntou o Uchiha, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado no troco de uma árvore jogado no chão.

– Sim – talvez ela fora um pouco fria demais, considerando que ele estava sendo apenas educado, mas a conversa que ela teve com Karin há alguns minutos atrás ainda estava em sua mente.

_É a primeira vez que Sasuke está feliz em muitos anos, e você não vai querer destruir isso, não é?_

Era ridículo, completamente ridículo que Karin se sentisse ameaçada logo por _ela_.

Ela que ele havia desprezado a vida toda. Porque logo agora ele iria querer algo com ela?

Agora que ele até já tinha uma família... Era ridículo.

– Não parece – O outro insistiu, sério.

E ela cogitou a possibilidade de contar a ele o que a incomodava. Realmente contar a ele.

Dizer que ele havia se casado com uma mulher horrível que adorava pisotear nos sentimentos dela.

Mesmo que ela já o tenha esquecido, ela ainda se sentia magoada por ele ter escolhido uma pessoa como Karin.

Uma pessoa egoísta e sem escrúpulos.

E a ruiva nem ao menos o amava de verdade, era só um capricho. Tudo, tudo aqui era só por causa de um maldito capricho.

– Eu já disse que estou bem. – Ela falou com uma voz mais fria ainda enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a Sai. – Vamos lutar. – Ela disse simplesmente, já se colocando em posição de batalha.

– Heh. Eu não quero te machucar, feiosa. – Falou ele com uma postura superior.

Às vezes ele era uma grande idiota.

– Experimente dizer isso quando estiver beijando o chão, idiota. Agora lute.

– Foi você que pediu – Ele falou, abrindo um pergaminho. - _Ninpou: __Choujuu__ Giga_

E várias cobras apareceram e estavam vindo em sua direção.

Ela fechou os olhos e tirou sua Katana da bainha. Segurando-a firmemente.

– Isso não vai funcionar. Essas cobras são mais resistentes do que eramhá três anos. Não vai conseguir cortá-las só com isso. – Falou ele e aquele tom de superioridade já estava a irritando profundamente.

Cuidadosamente, ela enviou um pouco de seu chakra para a arma em suas mãos.

Abriu os olhos quando sentiu a movimentação do ar.

As cobras estavam vindo em sua direção, e em um movimento digno de um Hyuuga ela cortou todas as cobras utilizando um único golpe.

Os olhos de Sai se arregalaram em surpresa e confusão.

– Como você fez isso?

– A minha Katana é especial. Ela foi feita unicamente pra mim. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é enviar chakra pra ela, e então ela o libera no ataque. É como se fosse o Oukashou, só que ao invés de destruir, ela corta. Não há nada que não possa ser cortado por essa arma. – Ela falou orgulhosamente.

– Vamos ver então – Ele falou irritado enquanto desenhava três leões e os mandava ir atrás dela.

E ela decidiu que queria brincar mais um pouco, por isso deu um salto para trás e guardou a espada de volta na bainha, e depois de fazer alguns selos, criou um bisturi de chakra nas mãos, partindo pra cima dos animais em alta velocidade.

Apareceu na frente de um, e o cortou no meio vendo ele virar tinta. Mas pulou rapidamente quando percebeu que o outro iria a atacar pelas costas.

Concentrou chakra em seu calcanhar e atingiu o segundo leão, que rugiu pra ela antes de virar tinta.

Se virou e foi surpreendida quando o terceiro animal pulou em cima dela.

Mas ela não iria perder por uma bobagem dessas.

Deu um chute no estômago do ser em cima dela que virou tinta logo em seguida.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para os lados encontrando apenas Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi que estavam observando admirados a luta dela.

Quando terminou de chegar todos os lugares possíveis, concluiu que ele só poderia estar escondido no chão, então ela usou o Oukashou para abrir uma cratera no chão, vendo que Sai pulava rapidamente em direção a ela com sua Katana em mãos.

Mas ela já esperava por isso.

E quando ele chegou perto dela ela sumiu de sua vista, reaparecendo em suas costas em seguida dando-lhe um chute cheio e chakra que o fez voar pra longe.

– Você melhorou – Ele falou enquanto se levantava com um sorriso de canto e sangue escorrendo por sua boca.

– Você quer desistir? Eu não quero machucar você. – Ela falou friamente.

Ela havia aprendido que em batalha ela não poderia demonstrar sentimentos. Não poderia deixar passar nada, se não o inimigo usaria isso contra ela mesma.

E não só em batalha. Ela havia aprendido a usar uma máscara o tempo todo, ocultando seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Ela nunca mais choraria na frente de ninguém.

E principalmente, nunca mais choraria ou perderia uma batalha na frente de Sasuke.

Era uma promessa.

– Tsc. Não se ache só porque conseguiu me dar um chute. Essa luta ainda não acabou – Falou irritado enquanto limpava o sangue com os pulsos de forma agressiva.

– Jura? Você mal consegue se aguentar em pé.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando – Disse ele enquanto se colocava em pé com dificuldade e segurava a lateral de sua barriga.

Provavelmente estava com as costelas quebradas.

– Tudo bem. Foi você quem pediu. – Falou ela enquanto fazia novos selos.

Era uma técnica que havia aprendido enquanto treinava com Gaara.

– Fuuton - Hanachiri Mai (Libertação de Vento - Dança das Pétalas em Queda). – Ela disse, enquanto, pétalas começam a sair do solo juntamente com seu chakra e ar.

Elas rodopiavam com o ar em forma de um turbilhão e empurraramSai, que voou longe mais uma vez.

Mas desta vez ela estava o esperando.

E quando ele caiu no chão ela se colocou em cima dele e fixou uma Kunai em seu pescoço.

– Você perdeu – Ela disse.

– UHUUUL. É ISSO AÍ SAKURA-CHAN! Você foi simplesmente incrível, datebayo! – Disse Naruto enquanto a abraçava.

– Heh, vejo que você cresceu bastante, Sakura. – Falou Kakashi, tirando os olhos de seu livrinho pervertido e os colocando nela.

Ela somente sorriu pra ele em agradecimento.

– Você precisa de ajuda com esses ferimentos, Sai?

– Bem, eu agradeceria se você desse um jeito nas minhas costelas.

– Claro. – Ela falou e sem sair do abraço de Naruto fez os selos e uma chakra verde emanou de sua mão até o ferimento de Sai.

– Obrigado – Ele falou, e havia surpresa e admiração em seus olhos.

Era compreensível. Eles não estavam acostumados com as novas técnicas dela, afinal.

Ela se desvencilhou de Naruto e estava pronta para dizer que iria para casa, mas sentiu seus músculos pararem quando ouviu a fala de Naruto.

– Né, né, né. Vamos até o Bar Kotori tomar Sakê?

E ela simplesmente não podia dizer "não" a uma boa dose de Sakê.

xxx

– Eu não acredito que eu perdi pra você – Falou a rosada para o homem moreno a sua frente.

Ele tinha cabelos pretos repicados em um corte bagunçado que o dava um olhar sedutor e que combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos verdes.

Ele definitivamente fazia o seu tipo.

E ela não iria se incomodar em pagar a aposta.

– Bem, mas perdeu. Agora terá que me dar um beijo. – Disse ele com um sorriso de canto.

– Fique você sabendo, que eu só não ganhei porque eu estou meio zonza por causa da bebida. – Ela falou apontando pra ele.

Ela odiava perder apostas.

Mas não era como se ela já tivesse ganhado alguma, também.

Havia herdado isso de Tsunade.

Assim como a vontade incontrolável de beber Sakê.

O homem a sua frente somente sorriu largamente e se inclinou pra ela. Olhando em seus olhos e mexendo em seu cabelo róseo.

– Qual o seu nome? – Ele perguntou.

– Sakura. Haruno Sakura. – Ela falou e o beijou.

Não era o melhor beijo que ela já havia recebido, mas até que o cara beijava bem.

Ela estava gostando até que uma mão em seu ombro a puxou bruscamente.

– O que diabos você está fazendo, Haruno? – Era Sasuke. E ele parecia extremamente irritado.

_Foda-se._

– Me divertindo? – Ela disse com ironia, enquanto se levantava da cadeira e quase caía em seguida.

– Você está bêbada.

– Oh, sério gênio?

– Tsc, você continua irritante. Vamos, eu vou te levar pra casa.

– Eu não preciso de uma babá.

– Não é o que parece.

– Só vá embora. Tenho certeza que a sua esposa deve estar te esperando. Ah, e aproposito. Mantenha-a longe de mim. Eu não vou ser tão compreensiva da próxima vez que ela vier até a minha casa falar bobagens. Pode apostar nisso. – Ela falou sem pensar, arregalando os olhos em seguida.

– O quê? O que você quer dizer com isso? Karin foi até o seu apartamento? Quando? – Ele perguntou com um semblante sombrio.

Merda, você e sua boca grande – Sua consciência ralhou, mas ela a ignorou, tentando encontrar uma saída para sua mais recente burrada.

– Nada, não quero dizer nada. – Ela falou e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Talvez tenha sido covardia de sua parte fugir dele assim. Mas ela não queria ter que explicar as coisas que a querida esposa dele havia dito a ela.

Ela nunca seria capaz de falar sobre os sentimentos dela com Sasuke novamente.

Mesmo que fossem sentimentos antigos.

Ela nunca, em hipótese alguma, poderia falar sobre isso com ele.

Ela não era masoquista, no final das contas.

E ela duvidava que Sasuke fosse se importar, também.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então, gostaram?__  
_

_E sinceramente, estou com uma raiva imensa da Karin! Ela não merecia o Sasuke-kun :/__  
_

_E a Sakura pegadora e bêbada.. HAHA__  
_

_E será que esse ataque todo do Sasuke foi ciúmes? Hoho__  
_

_Bem, deixem suas opiniões nos reviews :D_

_Bem, eu estou com uma tradução nova (SasuSaku), ela se chama The Mission During The War, o que vocês acham de dar uma olhada nela, uh?__  
_

_Até o próximo capítulo! beijoos_

**Reviews:**

**FleuryMalfoy – **Bem, sua pergunta foi solucionada nesse capítulo, Karin-Bitch apareceu, haha. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e espero saber a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também! Beijoos :D

**Tcassilha** – Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando *u* Bem, atualmente o nosso loirinho está solteiro, masss... O futuro quem é que sabe né? Haeuaheue Beijoos :D

**Nanda** – Oh, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, sério *u* Claro que vou :) Beijoos :D

**Neko Sombria** – Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, de verdade :D Beijoos :D

** O.o** – Fico muito feliz em ouvir/ler isso, sério *u* Né? Eu fico com vontade de apertar as bochechas dele, o Ita-kun é muito fofo *u* Pois é, concordo com você, nós realmente não aprendemos -.- Beijoos, linda :D

**Strikis** - Olá, linda *u* Sim, o Ita-kun é realmente filho do Sasuke :) Bem, o que será que aconteceu pro Sasuke se casar com a Karin né? Se não foi amor, o que foi então? (Sou má aheuaehaeu) Né? Eu queria apertar as bochechas dele, anw *u* Beijoos :D


	5. Do You Still Love Me?

_Classificação etária__: M_

_Universo:__Pos Cannon_

_Gênero:__Romance/Drama/Outros_

_Disclamer__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sinopse:__O que você faria se o amor da sua vida estivesse para se casar com outra pessoa? - "Eu sempre estive do seu lado Sasuke-kun. Por que eu não sou boa o bastante? No que ela é melhor que eu?" O amor nunca foi bom para Sakura, e ver Sasuke se casando com Karin seria demais pra ela, e por isso ela aceita uma missão médica de três anos na vila da Areia. Quando ela volta, ela está mudada. Não é mais a mesma garota chorona de antes. Agora ela é Haruno Sakura, a segunda Tsunade. Uma garota guerreira e sem medos. Mas infelizmente, com o coração quebrado._

_Autora: SamyUchiha_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Broken-Hearted Girl**

Eu sei que eu te amo

Mas me deixe dizer

Eu não quero amar você

De jeito nenhum, não, não

Eu não quero um coração partido

E eu não quero ser

A garota de coração partido

Não, não, nada de garota de coração partido

Eu não sou uma garota de coração partido

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Não deveria treinar tanto assim. – Quando ela ouviu a voz fria em suas costas ela quase deixou a Katana em suas mãos cair.

Durante todo o resto da semana em que o Time 7 havia treinado, ela havia fugindo dele.

Não é que ela estivesse feliz consigo mesma por estar fazendo coisas assim, mas ela simplesmente não queria ter que explicar sobre _aquela_ noite.

Nada sobre Karin.

Nada sobre sentimentos.

E ela sabia que a primeira coisa que Sasuke a perguntaria quando tivesse a chance era sobre isso.

E agora eles estavam ali, longe o suficiente para que ninguém escutasse o que eles iriam conversar, e ela tinha certeza de quais seriam as perguntas dele.

E isso, de alguma forma, a assustava.

E nem ela mesma sabia o porque.

– É necessário. Faz tempo que eu não treino com ela, e eu não quero ficar desacostumada. – Murmurou sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Eu posso treinar com você, se quiser. – Falou ele já tirando sua própria Katana da bainha.

E ela percebeu que era a espada que ela havia dado a ele.

– Tudo bem – Ela disse como se não se importasse.

E enquanto um atacava o outro com suas espadas, os olhos deles se encontraram.

Intensos olhos negros a miravam novamente a procura de algo.

E ela ainda não sabia o que isso significava.

Sasuke era complicado e difícil de ler.

– Você mudou. – Ele disse. E ela percebeu que ele não estava falando sobre a forma de luta dela.

– Eu tive meus motivos. – Ela disse enquanto bloqueava mais um ataque dele e contra atacava rapidamente.

Mas ela foi surpreendida por Sasuke que, de alguma forma, achou uma abertura na defesa dela e a imprensou contra uma árvore qualquer.

A ponta da espada dele estava na garganta dela.

Mas os olhos dele em nenhum momento deixaram os dela.

– O que a Karin foi fazer no seu apartamento? Eu perguntei a ela, mas ela não quis me contar, também.

– Talvez por que isso não seja da sua conta. – Ela falou de forma fria, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dele. Falhando miseravelmente.

– É obvio que é da minha conta. Karin é a minha mulher.

Karin é a minha mulher.

Karin é a minha mulher.

É a minha mulher.

_Minha mulher_.

Aquela frase ficou rondando a mente dela, e ela sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

– Eu não vou contar nada a você. Isso é assunto meu.

– Eu sou seu amigo também, Sakura. Você pode confiar em mim. Desde que você voltou, tudo o que você tem feito é se afastar mais e mais de mim, e isso piorou desde que Karin foi falar alguma merda pra você. Mas seja lá o que ela tenha dito, não dê ouvidos. Ela só fala besteiras. Eu não quero que você se afaste de mim.

– Eu nunca vi você falar tantas palavras em uma só frase, Uchiha. – Ela disse, tentando mudar de assunto.

– Eu sei o que você está fazendo, mas nem tente. Eu estou falando sério, Sakura. Você pode confiar em mim.

– Eu confio. – Ela falou, olhando para um ponto invisível no chão.

– E porque não quer me contar o que houve entre vocês duas, então?

– Você é muito insistente, sabia? – Ela perguntou enquanto dava um suspiro cansado.

E ele deu _aquele_ sorriso pra ela.

O sorriso que ela achou que ele só dava para seu filho, mas ali estava ele.

E ele parecia tão lindo sorrindo enquanto o vento bagunçava os cabelos dele...

Ele se parecia com o Sasuke de antigamente.

O Sasuke de quando eles eram gennins.

O Sasuke por quem ela havia se apaixonado.

E ela percebeu que seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e seu estômago se contraiu.

_Não, não, não... Nada de borboletas._

– Eu não quero dizer a você, porque isso significaria que eu me importo com as coisas que ela diz. – Ela fora sincera com ele.

– Mas eu quero saber. Por favor... – Ele falou e inconscientemente os rostos deles foram se aproximando.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ela estava gostando de toda aquela adrenalina que estava entrando no corpo dela.

E quando os lábios deles se roçaram, ela percebeu que nunca havia sentido isso por nenhum garoto que ela já havia beijado.

Espera... _Beijado_?

Eles estavam se beijando...?

_É a primeira vez que Sasuke está feliz em muitos anos, e você não vai querer destruir isso, não é?_

_Não vai querer destruir a vida de uma pobre criança, não é?_

– Não! – Ela falou e o empurrou pra trás.

– O que foi? – Ele perguntou, e estava confuso.

– O que foi? O que foi? Você é casado, Sasuke! Casado! E você tem um filho... Eu não.. Você não... Nós não podemos.

– Você tem razão. – Ele falou de cabeça baixa, e parecia desapontado.

_Você escolheu isso, Sasuke-kun, você escolheu isso quando se casou com ela._

_Naquele momento, nós perdemos a chance de ter qualquer coisa._

– Sim, eu tenho. E eu acho que o treino acabou. – Ela falou, já guardando a espada de volta na bainha, sem olhá-lo.

– Me desculpe, Sakura. Eu me descontrolei. Não voltará a acontecer. – Ele falou enquanto puxava o rosto dela pra cima. Para olhar em seus olhos.

E os olhos dele estavam tão... Tristes.

_Será que ele estava arrependido de ter se casado com...?_

_Não seja tola. Não crie falsas esperanças. E além disso. É tarde demais, e você sabe_. – Sua consciência disse.

E dessa vez ela decidiu que não iria ignorá-la.

– Adeus. – Ela disse, pegando a mão dele, que ainda estava em seu rosto, e a abaixando.

E ela não pôde ignorar o arrepio que subiu por sua espinha quando suas peles se tocaram.

Ela tentou tirar a mão da dele rapidamente, mas ele não deixou.

– Não torne as coisas mais complicadas. – Ela disse pra ele, tentando se recompor.

_Porque perto dele, ela parecia ser tão frágil?_

– Você ainda me ama?

Essa pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Nem em seus maiores sonhos ela pensaria que Sasuke perguntaria isso a ela.

Mas ela não tinha mais como negar. Pelo menos não para si mesma.

Ela ainda o amava, sim.

Mas ela não queria amá-lo.

Ela não poderia amá-lo.

Ele tinha uma família agora.

Ele havia escolhido a _outra_.

Era tarde demais pra eles.

_Eu queria que você tivesse me perguntado isso antes, Sasuke-kun. Eu realmente queria que você tivesse se importado antes..._

– Não. – Ela fora fria e cruel, e ela sabia disso.

E doeu em sua alma, mas ela não poderia.. Ela não devia...

– Entendo. – E ali estava um Sasuke que ela poderia lidar.

Ali estava o Sasuke frio e indiferente com o qual ela estava acostumada.

As pessoas poderia dizer o que quisessem sobre ela.

Que ela era forte e corajosa.

Que ela não se abalava com nada.

Elas podiam dizer isso.

Mas nenhuma delas sabia como ela realmente se sentia por dentro.

Não importava que ela estivesse sempre sorrindo.

Não importava que ela parecesse ser a garota mais feliz do mundo.

Ninguém sabia o quão despedaçada por dentro ela estava.

Ninguém além dela mesma.

Porque ela tinha plena consciência de que por baixo de toda aquela força e determinação, de todos aqueles sorrisos, se escondia uma garotinha frágil. Uma garotinha que sofreu por um amor não correspondido. Uma garotinha que sofreu pelo amor de sua vida ir embora e a deixar inconsciente em um banco frio. Que sofreu por ele tentar mata-la, tantas e tantas vezes. Que sofreu por vê-lo com outra pessoa. E que agora sofria por ter que se afastar dele.

– Eu tenho que ir – Ela disse com uma voz firme. E então pôs a caminhar, sem olhar pra trás.

XxX

Porque as coisas sempre tinham que ser tão complicadas pra ela?

E que merda Sasuke tinha na cabeça, afinal?

Se ele a queria, como havia demonstrado hoje, porque ele simplesmente não tinha feito alguma coisa _antes_...?

Porque ele não havia a parado quando ela disse que iria embora, há três anos trás?

Porque ele sempre que tinha que ser tão... Idiota?

E ela sabia que no outro dia teria uma ressaca terrível por estar bebendo a sua terceira garrafa de Sakê. Mas ela não se importava. Ela só queria esquecer o que tinha descoberto naquela conturbada tarde.

Que merda _ela_ tinha na cabeça por ainda amar Sasuke?

Ele era um maldito bastardo por tentar ter qualquer coisa com ela. Mesmo que fosse só um descontrole, como ele mesmo havia dito, isso tudo era inadmissível.

O que ele iria fazer se ela tivesse dito a verdade? Se ela tivesse dito que ainda o amava?

Ela não era um brinquedo.

E ela não era provinciana.

Ela não aceitaria ser amante dele, ou qualquer outra coisa que estava se passando na cabeça conturbada daquele maldito.

Assim como ela não iria querer que ele desfizesse a família que havia construído.

Não havia como existir nada entre eles, então porque diabos o seu maldito coração não aceitava isso?

E em meio a toda aquela porcaria de discussão mental, ela acabou adormecendo.

_– Bom dia meu amor. – Falou Sasuke enquanto dava um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar._

_– Bom dia – Falou ela, sorrindo. Enquanto o puxava para um beijo._

_Era pra ser só um "beijo de bom-dia", mas acabou por se tornar feroz e exigente._

_As línguas pareciam estar em uma batalha dentro de suas bocas, e eles só se separaram quando o ar lhes faltou._

_Eles estavam ofegantes, mas Sasuke não parou._

_Ele começou a subir a camisola rosa de cetim dela. E a apertar-lhe as coxas._

_– Sasu-kun, nós iremos acordar o Itachi-kun e o Deisuke-kun se nós continuarmos assim – Falou ela em meio a um gemido quando Sasuke apertou com força um de seus mamilos._

_– Tente não fazer muito barulho então, Sah-chan. – Ele disse em seu ouvido com uma voz rouca, para logo depois morder e chupar o lóbulo de sua orelha._

_E ela decidiu parar de resistir._

_– Hmmm... Você está tão molhadinha, Sah-chan. Tão pronta pra mim... – Ele falou com uma voz maliciosa. Enquanto enfiava e tirava, seguidamente, dois dedos dentro do sexo dela, fazendo-a ter que morder os lábios com força, para tentar segurar os gemidos altos._

_Ela não podia acordar seus filhos._

_– Você gosta quando eu faço assim? – Ele perguntou, quase tão sem fôlego quanto ela, enquanto esfregava a ponta de sua ereção no clitóris dela._

_– Pare de me torturar, Sasu-kun. Onegai... – Ela disse, enquanto tentava se empurrar na direção dele._

_– E o que você quer que eu faça,Sah-chan? – Ele perguntou, enquanto ameaçava colocar a grossa cabeça de seu pênis dentro dela._

_– Sasu-kun – Ela gemeu._

_– O que? Eu acho que não ouvi._

_– Você, Sasu-kun. Eu quero você dentro de mim._

E então ela acordou muito assustada.

Ela havia acabado de ter um sonho erótico com Sasuke...?

Ela olhou no relógio e viu que iria se atrasar para o treino mais uma vez.

– Droga... – Falou, enquanto se levantava para tomar banho, e claro, _tentar_ esquecer o que havia acabado de sonhar.

Mas ela não poderia negar que tudo aquilo era muito tentador.

Ela havia acabado de sonhar como seria a provável vida deles se Sasuke tivesse feito a escolha certa.

E aquilo a fazia bem, mas ao mesmo tempo a fazia mal, também.

Porque eram só sonhos.

Eram só ilusões.

Aquilo nunca poderia acontecer.

As coisas entre eles nunca poderiam ser fáceis.

E a frase de Sasuke nunca havia parecido tão certa como naquele momento.

_A partir de agora, um novo caminho se abrirá para nós dois..._

Sim, eles seguiram rumos diferentes, e não importava se ela havia finalmente admitido que ainda o amava,

Não importava se ela havia descoberto que _ele_ se importava.

Porque eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos.

Nunca haveria um "nós" entre eles,

E a realidade nunca pareceu a machucar tanto como agora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então, gostaram?__  
__Talvez o Sasuke-kun não esteja tão feliz com a Karin pra até ter esquecido dela na hora que iria beijar a Sakura-chan, não é mesmo? Hehe__  
__E essa Sakura ein, tão pervertida... haha__  
__Espero que tenham gostado, e que deixem suas opiniões nos reviews. _

_Eu prometo não demorar tanto com a próxima postagem ;)_

_Ah, estou postando novas traduções hoje, dêem uma olhada no meu perfil mais tarde, tudo bem__?  
__Até a próxima, beijoos _

**Reviews:**

**Strikis:** Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, de verdade *u* Bem, quando o motivo for revelado, me diga se a sua dedução estiver correta, tudo bem? Aheuaeheu :D Beijoos e obrigada pelo review 3

**Wonderje:** Bem, ao que parece foi um ataque de ciúmes, mas como é o Sasuke, não dá pra ter certeza, né? ;D Bem, talvez seja isso, ou talvez não. A Karin é uma pessoa muito egoísta, mas será que esse é o único motivo? ~Estou tão misteriosa, hmmm, aheuaheu ~ Beijooos e obrigada pelo review 3

**Leitora01:** Bem, por um bom tempo, é só isso o que ela vai fazer, haha :D Bem, essa é a única forma que eu conheço de mostrar ao mundo o quão ótima a Sakura é. Muitas pessoas dizem que ela é inútil, mas eu não penso assim. Ela é uma grande médica e uma Shinobi incrível. O talento natural dela com a manipulação de chakra é esplêndido e ela é muito inteligente também. Mas, ela não é exatamente muito explorada pelo Kishimoto. Isso me irrita as vezes, mas eu fico bem, porque o Kishimoto prometeu dar um 'momento heroína' para a Sakura – Somente espero que não tenha sido a luta dela contra o Sasori, porque né u.u – Siim, Ita-kun é muito fofo 3 Beijoos e obrigada pelo review :)

**FleuryMalfoy:** Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Bem, vamos ver como as coisas vão se desenrolar não é? ;) Beijoos e obrigada pelo review.

**Rarawir:** Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, e me desculpe pela demora, ela não vai mais acontecer. Beijoos e obrigada pelo review *u*

** O.o:** Hey, linda x) Bem, a Karin deve ter feito uma macumbazinha né? Única explicação plausível aheuaheu Brincadeira :p Sasuke teve os seus motivos, embora sejam idiotas, assim como ele u.u aheuaeheua Desculpa pela demora :c Beijoos e obrigada pelo review *u*


	6. Different Paths

_****__Classificação etária__: M_

_Universo:____Pos Cannon_

_Gênero:____Romance/Drama/Outros_

_Disclamer__: O Naruto pertence unicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Sinopse:____Sakura agora é a médica chefe do hospital de Konoha e uma das Kunoichis mais respeitadas do país do fogo, mas ainda não conseguiu esquecer seu amor não correspondido por Sasuke, que após a Quarta Guerra Ninja, retornou a vila, e decidiu retomar sua antiga amizade com Sakura e Naruto. Sentindo uma atração inegável pela garota de cabelos róseos, Sasuke e ela mantém um relacionamento sem compromisso, o que deixa Sakura cada vez mais machucada e desiludida, mesmo que não demonstre. Mas em meio à dor de um passado sombrio, e noites ardentes, Sasuke se verá cada vez mais encantado por Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que a garota resolve seguir em frente e encontrar um novo amor._

_Autora: SamyUchiha_

.

.

.

**If I Were a Boy**

É um pouco tarde para você voltar

Dizer que é só um erro

Pensar que eu perdoaria você assim

Se você pensou que eu esperaria por você

Você pensou errado

Mas você é só um garoto

Você não entende (e, você não entende, oh)

Como é amar uma garota, algum dia

Você desejaria ser um homem melhor

**.**

**.**

**.**

Definitivamente, aquele não era o dia dela.

Porque diabos Sasuke tinha que tirar a camisa na frente dela?

E ela podia ver as gotículas de suor escorrendo até se perderem no início da calça dele...

– _Você gosta quando eu faço assim? – Ele perguntou, quase tão sem fôlego quanto ela, enquanto esfregava a ponta de sua ereção no clitóris dela._

Ela mordeu os lábios inconscientemente, com os olhos ainda vidrados no tanquinho de Sasuke.

– _E o que você quer que eu faça,Sah-chan? – Ele perguntou, enquanto ameaçava colocar a grossa cabeça de seu pênis dentro dela._

Merda, ela estava ficando excitada.

Merda de sonho erótico.

Merda de treino em que ela tinha que ficar tão perto de Sasuke.

E porque diabos ele tinha que ser tão gostoso...?

– Vai ficar secando o Uchiha até quando, feiosa? – Perguntou Sai em voz alta, fazendo com que todos os presentes olhassem pra ela.

Inclusive Sasuke, que quando viu que ela tinha arregalado os olhos e corado, deu um sorriso malicioso.

_Oh, como ela queria socar Sai agora..._

– Eu não sei do que você está falando, seu idiota! – Ela gritou ainda corada.

– Você pode tocar também, se quiser – Sasuke falou de forma sedutora.

Mas que merda aqueles garotos tinham hoje...?

– Não seja pervertido! – Ela falou enquanto corava ainda mais.

– Deixem a minha Sakura-chan em paz! – Gritou Naruto enquanto vinha em direção a ela e a abraçava protetoramente.

– Sua, ãh? Não era você que ela estava olhando, dobe. – Falou o Uchiha, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente com uma postura presunçosa.

– CALA BOCA SEU TEME! E É OBVIO QUE ELA ME ACHA O MAIS GOSTOSO DAQUI, NÃO É MESMO SAKURA-CHAN? – Falou Naruto enquanto se levantava e retirava sua blusa.

E ele ainda pegou a mão dela e a levou até seu abdômen. Fazendo com que ela passasse a mão em seu tanquinho.

– Tsc, dobe. Isso é trapaça.

E ela achou que iria desmaiar quando Sasuke pegou a mão dela e a guiou para seu abdômen.

Mas com Sasuke estava sendo mais intenso do que fora com Naruto.

Ele em nenhum momento deixou de olhar nos olhos dela.

E agora, era como se ela fosse aquela gotinha de suor.

Ele guiou a mão dela desde o pescoço até parar na barra das calças dele.

Ela olhou um pouco mais pra baixo, e viu uma grande protuberância ali.

Merda. Ele estava excitado.

E excitado por _ela_.

_E ela estava se esquecendo do porque deveria se afastar dele._

– MAS O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? TIRE AS SUAS PATAS DO MEU SASUKE-KUN, SUA VADIA ROSA!

Ah sim, aí estava o seu motivo.

Com um vestido vermelho curto demais e segurando um Bentô, Karin a encarava e de seus olhos pareciam sair faíscas.

Ela parecia muito irritada.

Mas ela não dava à mínima. Estava presa em seus próprios pensamentos.

Porque havia deixado que aquilo tudo acontecesse?

Era intenso demais para ser só uma brincadeira.

E ela estava se sentindo fraca.

Ela não deveria ter se deixado aproximar de Sasuke novamente.

Quantas vezes ela ainda teria que sofrer para aprender?

Ela podia ver claramente que Sasuke a desejava.

A potente ereção dele provava isso a ela.

Mas podia ser só isso.

_Desejo._

E no final, não importava se fosse mais que isso.

Não importava se ele realmente tivesse sentimentos por ela.

Porque os erros do passado não poderiam ser mudados.

Ela não poderia simplesmente perdoá-lo, também.

Ela havia sofrido demais.

Ela merecia mais do que ser só uma segunda opção.

Ela merecia alguém que realmente a amasse, sem limites.

Ela merecia alguém que a colocasse em primeiro plano.

– Nada, não está acontecendo nada. – Ela falou enquanto puxava sua mão da de Sasuke com brutalidade. E sem olhar pra ninguém, ela pegou suas coisas, e estava indo embora, até que Karin se colocou na frente dela, e ela viu ódio nos olhos da outra.

– VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBRA DE NADA DO QUE EU FALEI A VOCÊ, DROGA? – Berrou a ruiva histericamente.

– Sim, e como eu disse, não estava acontecendo nada. Agora saia da minha frente. – Falou a rosada de forma sombria, enquanto apertava firmemente suas mãos em punho na lateral de seu corpo.

Ela estava se segurando para não quebrar a ruiva quatro-olhos em sua frente.

– ELE É MEU, SUA VADIA. SÓ MEU! EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE VOCÊ PERTO DELE NOVAMENTE, ME OUVIU?

Tudo bem, agora ela já estava passando dos limites, ela não sabia por quanto tempo a mais ela poderia se controlar.

– Ele é meu companheiro de equipe, querendo você ou não, nós vamos continuar nos vendo. Se estiver insatisfeita, vá falar com a Hokage. E me chame de vadia novamente, e irá se arrepender amargamente. - Falou entredentes.

– E o que você vai fazer? Sua VA... – Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar a falar, Sasuke se posicionou entre as duas.

– Karin, cale a merda da boca. Com que direito você acha que pode vir aqui e insultar a Sakura? Quem você pensa que é? – Ele disse e parecia extremamente irritado.

E ela ficou surpresa por ele a estar defendendo.

– Mas Sasuke-kun... Ela estava tocando em você e... – A ruiva parecia estar com medo, e acabou gaguejando enquanto falava.

– Nada de "mas". Eu já não disse a você? Não é pra você se aproximar da Sakura. E, além disso, nada disso diz respeito a você.

E ele falou aquilo tudo de um jeito tão frio que a deixou mais surpresa ainda.

Eles não se pareciam com um casal.

Ele não parecia amá-la.

Não tinha nada do Sasuke carinhoso.

– Eu sou sua esposa. – Ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

E por um momento, a rosada teve pena da outra.

Parecia que eram eles gennins ali. No tempo em que ela sempre fazia de tudo para que Sasuke a notasse e ele sempre, sempre a desprezava.

– _Ei Sasuke-kun, o que acha de nós treinarmos nosso trabalho de equipe, só nós dois? – Perguntou ela sorridente e corada._

– _Você é igual ao Naruto. Ao invés de usar seu tempo me incomodando, vá praticar um jutsu ou dois. Sinceramente, sua habilidade é pior que a do Naruto._

Ela sempre se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo quando ele falava assim com ela.

E ela imaginava que Karin estivesse se sentindo da mesma forma.

– Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma, Uchiha.

Ela fora fria demais.

Mas ela precisava pará-lo de alguma forma.

Não era como se ela simpatizasse com Karin ou algo assim, porque ela detestava a ruiva.

Ela era fútil demais, submissa demais.

Ela era como ela mesma no passado.

E ela detestava isso.

Mas Sasuke também não tinha o direito de tratar as pessoas assim, principalmente sua própria esposa.

Ela sabia que deveria estar feliz por saber como o casamento dos dois era realmente.

Mas ela não estava.

Ela havia amadurecido e percebido que desejar a infelicidade dos outros era algo infantil e sem lógica.

E por mais que ela quisesse quebrar todos os ossos de Karin, ela não desejava o mal dela.

E ainda tinha Itachi. Como eles criavam o filho em um ambiente assim?

Ela olhou nos olhos de Sasuke, que estavam confusos.

_Quando você vai entender, Sasuke-kun? Você não pode tratar os sentimentos das pessoas como se elas fossem nada._

_E não era eu que você deveria defender, é ela._

_Ela é a sua mulher, não eu._

_Ela é a mulher que você escolheu para reconstruir o clã Uchiha._

_Ela é a mulher que você prometeu amar e respeitar durante toda a Konoha, não eu._

– Acho que o treino acabou. – Ela falou da forma mais fria que pôde e se virou de costas, caminhando para longe.

Ela tentaria se manter afastada de Sasuke agora.

Ela fora ingênua demais ao pensar que eles pudessem ser amigos.

Isso nunca poderia acontecer, nunca.

Eles seriam somente companheiros de time, como deveriam ter sido desde o início.

E ela não pode deixar de ficar surpresa quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado e olhos negros a olharem atentamente.

_O que ele estava fazendo ali?_

– Você está bem? Porque saiu daquele jeito? Não ligue para o que ela fala.

Ele parecia estar preocupado, mas porque?

– Karin é a sua esposa. É com ela que você deveria se preocupar, não comigo. Acho melhor nos mantermos afastados, Sasuke. Eu não quero que você brigue com a sua mulher por minha culpa. – Ela fora fria novamente, mas era necessário.

Ela não iria ser fraca novamente.

– O que? Sakura, isso não é certo. Nós não precisamos nos afastar. Eu não quero me afastar de você, não agora que eu tenho você por perto de novo. – Falou ele com uma voz baixa.

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

Será que ele havia sentido a falta dela...?

_Sakura, você tem que parar de se iludir assim, vocês nunca poderão ficar juntos. Aceite isso. _– Como sempre, sua consciência estava ralhando com ela.

E mais uma vez ela estava certa.

– Não seja irritante, Sasuke. É assim que as coisas devem ser, aceite.

Ela estava sendo cruel, mas era necessário.

Ele tinha que entender que eles não deveriam ficar perto um do outro.

Ela não sabia o que significava toda aquela eletricidade que havia entre eles, mas ela sabia que não era certo sentir aquilo por ele.

Não por alguém comprometido, alguém que tinha uma família.

– Eu não posso mais ficar longe de você, Sakura. Eu tentei, eu juro que eu tentei, porque eu sei que eu não mereço você, mas eu não posso mais.

Os olhos dele estavam tristes, e ela podia ver que ele estava sendo sincero.

Mas ela devia fazer o que era certo.

– Não dá Sasuke. Isso não é certo, e você sabe. – Ela falou já voltando a caminhar.

– Você virá no treino amanhã? – Ele perguntou ainda triste.

– Sim. Nós ainda somos a célula tripla, independente de qualquer outra coisa. – Ela falou antes de sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça.

_Eu amo você, Sasuke-kun, sempre amei e sempre vou amar. Mas nós temos que tomar rumos diferentes mais uma vez, e dessa vez, será pra sempre._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bem, gostaram do capítulo? _

_But, Sasuke-kun é um grande baka, sem mais u.u_

_Enfim, lembram do concurso que eu estou organizando? O prazo será até o dia 25 de Junho, vocês não querem fazer essa autora-baka aqui, mais feliz do que ela já é - recebendo os reviews de vocês,- e participarem do concurso? Eu realmente ficaria muito feliz *u*_

_Enfim, até a próxima!_

_P.S.: Hoje teremos atualizações de Nothing Like Us, The Mission During The War, e provavelmente eu postarei mais umas duas ou três traduções u.u (Sim, hoje estou com tempo.)_

_Beijoos ;)_

_._

**Reviews**:

** O.o** – Verdade, ter de lidar com o Sasuke o tempo todo deve ser muito doloroso e uma provação também, se ele ficar tirando a camisa assim o tempo todo né? Uahsuahsua Enfim, about the 'boy maravilha', Bem, talvez, talvez, Haha. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijoos

**Kiki **– Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha história! Beijoos *u*

**Wonderje** – Realmente, capítulo passado foi muito triste, mas acho que esse capítulo já foi um pouco mais leve, né? *u* Haha, obrigada pelo review! Beijoos

**Strikis** – Bem, isso é o que a Sakura acha, porque ela não quer ser uma 'destruidora de lares'. A Sakura prefere negar até a morte e o Sasuke é um baka, então sim, as coisas são complicadas -.- Bem, no próximo capítulo você conhecerá as razões do Sasuke-baka-kun! Beijoos


End file.
